Sparks Fly
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Beca doesn't usually let anyone in but can she help it when Chloe comes tumbling into her life? Songfic (sort of) based off Taylor Swift's Spark Fly.


**Aye guys, here's a one-shot based off Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly (sort of) It isn't very long, I apologize, anyway read on c:**

**Also, I didn't proof read this so feel free to put all the errors and stuff on me eh.**

* * *

**Sparks Fly**

Beca Mitchell was never one to mingle around. She didn't like mixing with people. She was this weird alt girl who no one really paid any attention to. Beca wasn't a strong girl. Since young, no one bothered asking her how she was, asking her about her day. Her father left her for some other woman and her mother became was the only thing she had left. Beca was fragile. Like a house of cards, she was stable but fragile at the same time. She could stand on her own but a slight gust of wind would knock her down. She wasn't strong, but she would never admit it. She built up walls so high up around her such that no one could enter. And she was fine living that way.

That is, until Chloe Beale. That girl burst into her life like a full-blown rainstorm. The perky redhead whom she met on the first day of school and immediately formed a friendship with. It was a really weird pair as many would see it. The most popular girl in school with the quietest most ignored girl. Who knew?

Beca tried avoiding Chloe on a few instances, thinking that no one like Chloe would really want to forge a friendship with her. And she knew she could run for a while, but she never got really far. Chloe always manages to crawl back into her life one way or another.

Beca didn't know if she saw Chloe plainly as a platonic friend. Every time she saw the redhead, her heart would face and her cheeks flush. Chloe always thought it was adorable and Beca of course, shakes it off with her badass attitude. She wouldn't even begin on how flustered she feels every time Chloe touches her. Just a slight contact like a friendly bump on the shoulder makes Beca go all warm and fuzzy inside.

This name doesn't even go well with hugs. When you think Beca, you obviously don't think hugs. But when Chloe hugs her, she doesn't push away, in fact she leans into the hug. Her first initiated hug was also Chloe. When Chloe topped her class in mid terms and Beca engulfed the girl in a hug, surprising her. Chloe hugged back, of course.

And then Chloe started to kiss her cheek. It started out as just a friendly gesture when Beca helped Chloe with something, but now, whenever they were parting after meeting up, Chloe would kiss her gently on the cheek. Every time Chloe's lips touch Beca's cheek, Beca would feel like she was melting. She sometimes wanted so badly to pull the redhead in and kiss her on the lips, but she restrained herself. This made Beca question whether Chloe saw Beca as just a friend, but Chloe left it at this, never mentioning anything else. And Beca of course, would never be the first to bring it up. She couldn't risk her friendship with Chloe. Chloe was literally one of the best things that ever happened in her life. She wasn't ready to let that slip away. Even if it meant Chloe could only be her friend. Beca needed Chloe.

Beca always felt flushed around Chloe. She didn't know how to think straight. No matter how many times she saw the redhead, she still had this feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she met Chloe. And Chloe knew her so well that she could almost see the gears turning in her head. Every time Chloe would ask her what's on her mind and she would laugh it off awkwardly, hoping Chloe couldn't see what she was thinking of.

They spent almost everyday together. Not a day goes by without the two of them meeting up. Either Beca at Chloe's dorm or Chloe at Beca's dorm. Beca knew by now that she didn't see Chloe as just a friend. She loved Chloe. One rainy Saturday, she finally took the risk.

Pulling on a pair of sneakers, Beca trudged out and opened her umbrella before making her way over to Chloe's dorm, like she had about a million times. She knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for Chloe to open the door. Beca didn't know how Chloe would react to seeing her here unplanned, but there was no backing out now. Chloe swung the door open and stood there. Her hair in a messy bun, her face flushed and flustered, no makeup, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. And Beca never saw anyone more beautiful than her.

"Chloe," Beca called out. Chloe grinned and beckoned for Beca to enter her dorm but Beca remained there, in the rain. Beca's eyes fixated on Chloe's dazzling smile and she felt her stomach turning. She swallowed the fear and dropped her umbrella and Chloe frowned, scrunching her eyebrows and almost calling out to Beca.

"Chloe, I just need to tell you something." Beca shouted loud enough for Chloe to hear over the rain.

"Why can't you come in before you talk?" Chloe shouted back, looking concerned.

"Because if this doesn't go well I have to run." Beca mumbled, not sure if Chloe heard it.

"Look Chloe, I need to tell you that I don't know what's gotten into me. You're the first person who I let in. I don't let anyone touch me, much less hug me. And I initiated my first hug, to you." Beca chuckled and continued, she didn't dare to look into Chloe's eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that you make me a better person, and you're really important to me. I'm really bad at words but I need you to know that I appreciate you being here for me all this time and that you filled my life up again. And I love you, Chloe Beale. I love you." The last part came out as a small whimper and she hoped Chloe heard it.

Chloe confirmed her doubts when she ran out into the rain. She smiled wide and Beca looked around nervously.

"I know this is slightly surprising, okay very surprising but-" Beca stuttered out.

"Shut up, Beca." Chloe whispered and stepped closer to Beca, placing her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"What? Why?" Beca asked, fidgeting and picking at her nails.

"Because I want to kiss you." Chloe leant forward and their lips met. Beca felt all of her bottled up emotions slip away and in that moment, she never felt more complete. They moved their lips in sync and Beca smiled into the kiss. It was so good that Beca knew she wouldn't be the one to pull away first. Chloe pulled back slightly and leant her forehead against Beca's. Beca let out a lighthearted laugh and wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck.

"I love you too, Beca. And god, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Chloe gasped and laughed as the rain continued falling around them.

"Do it again." Beca smiled. Chloe grinned and leant forward again, joining their lips once again. Beca tangled her fingers in Chloe's wet ponytail and she laughed into Chloe's lips, making the redhead smile. She finally pulled away and Chloe chuckled, pulling at Beca's freezing hands.

"Gosh, you're freezing. Come in quick I don't want my girlfriend to get pneumonia." Chloe pulled Beca in.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Beca asked, feeling light-headed. Chloe laughed and nodded, making Beca smile wider than ever. Chloe pulled off Beca's jacket and shirt, leaving Beca in a singlet. Beca felt slightly naked but she didn't care. It was Chloe anyway.

"You're hot." Chloe suddenly commented, pulling some clothes and a towel out from her closet.

"What?" Beca choked. Chloe came over to Beca and pulled off her singlet, leaving the brunette in her bra and jeans.

"I said you're hot." Chloe said and wrapped her arms around Beca's bare waist, making her shiver. Beca laughed and pushed Chloe lightly. "Shut up, give me the clothes."

Chloe handed over a fresh set of clothes and the towel before going over to pull more clothes out for herself. "You know, you should probably remove that singlet and your undergarments too Becs." Chloe suddenly said. Beca's eyes widened as she quickly shot back.

"Why?"

"It's wet you idiot." Chloe laughed. "I won't look I promise."

Beca grunted and peeled the wet garments off her body and quickly slipped on Chloe's oversized hoodie. The material hung loosely off her small frame and she quickly pulled down her jeans and stepped into Chloe's shorts. Turning around, she saw Chloe grinning at her. Beca felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she ambled over to Chloe's couch.

"Stop staring at me." Beca mumbled, plopping down on the couch and crossing her legs.

"Can't help it." Was all Chloe said before she sat down next to Beca. Despite changing her soaking clothes, Chloe could tell that Beca was still cold. Her tiny frame trembled slightly and her lips were in a bluish tint. Chloe smirked and pulled Beca on to her lap suddenly, eliciting a small squeal from Beca. Beca sat in Chloe's lap stiffly for a few seconds before relaxing into Chloe's embrace. She felt the redhead's fingers tracing small circles on her covered hip and she let out a small whimper, burying her face in Chloe's neck.

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca's temple, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist.

"I could get used to holding you everyday like this, you know?" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, causing the brunette to shudder. Beca merely nodded and kissed Chloe's neck softly, agreeing with her. "Thank you," Chloe suddenly mumbled into Beca's hair.

"For what?" Beca raised an eyebrow and pulled herself slightly off Chloe to look at her.

"For letting me in. I know you don't just let anyone in." Chloe simply said before pulling Beca in again. Beca laughed and squirmed when Chloe kissed her neck.

"Hey look." Beca nudged Chloe and stood up. Chloe followed Beca as she walked towards the closed windows. "Sunset." Beca grinned and pushed open the windows. The tiny raindrops fell from the window pane and fell to the ground with a small dripping sound. Beca loved this most about Chloe's dorm. She had an unblocked view of the sunset. Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist from behind and softly kissing her neck. She ran her fingers through Beca's thick brown hair and giggled softly.

Chloe knew Beca wouldn't admit it but under her bad ass appearance and the way she acts, it hides a really soft side of her. The brunette loved animals. She loved the nature. And Chloe was actually convinced she liked hugs but that might be just around her. Beca sighed at how cheesy this was and Chloe snapped out of her trance.

"I'm literally being so cheesy right now." Beca grumbled as she melted into Chloe's embrace. Chloe let out a small laugh and kissed Beca's cheek.

"You love it." Chloe grinned.

"I love you."

"And I love you too babe." Chloe replied, twisting Beca around in her arms and attaching their lips again. Beca sighed into the kiss and Chloe clasped her hands on each side of Beca's waist, bunching up the shirt. Chloe broke the kiss and took Beca's hand, pulling her towards her bedroom.

Beca let a small smile creep into her features as she observed Chloe. The light stepping that she does. The way her hair bounces with every step she takes. The way her shoulder blades protruded from her thin t-shirt. Beca pulled Chloe back and kissed her gently before releasing the redhead.

"What?" Chloe smiled.

"Nothing." Beca shrugged and let Chloe lead them towards the bedroom. Chloe slid into the covers of her bed and opened her arms for Beca. Beca crawled in and settled down in the pair of strong arms. Chloe kissed Beca's ear softly.

"Don't you want dinner?" Beca asked, twisting slightly to look at Chloe. Chloe shook her head and nuzzled her nose into Beca's neck, making Beca shiver.

"Sleep," Chloe's voice rang out and Beca gratefully slipped into slumber, a smile on her lips and a pair of arms around her waist.

* * *

**And yes I'm trying to write my other multi chapter fics and inspiration is sort of like aBANDONING ME ;_; Don't worry though, I'll update soon. Byee**


End file.
